villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anemone
Anemone is the main antagonist of the anime series Eureka Seven. Though she is one of the characters that is gets the primary focus, she is considered a villain protagonist. Eureka is mentally unstabled and a merciless killer. History Before things got crazy for her, Anemone was born a normal human girl, she had a happy and carefree life with her parents and lived a happy life. However, all that changed when after The First Summer of Love, several civil wars broke out, and she lost her parents during the chaos, after which Anemone suffered from Desperation Disease. Anemone was then taken in by the Federation military where they proceeded to conduct human experiments on her which, needless to say, weren't very humane. Anemone was the only one to survive those experiments, becoming the first artificial corelian, and because of that her hair, turned pink and she had eyes just like Eureka, but she was mentally unstable afterwards. In the beginning, Anemone wasn't a friendly person; she was cold, very unstable, and if you're not careful, you could end up on the wrong end of one her violent outbursts. Although she only acts like this when she's drugged up, they have to, because otherwise, she'd never pilot The End since she always seems to be afraid to do so. Anemone also seems to have great deal of respect and admiration for Dewey Novak, and will do anything he says without question. on the other hand she treats Dominic as crazy because she thinks he doesn't understand what she has to deal with. That said however, deep down she hates Dewey with a passion, and the only reason she puts on that act is to avoid being cast aside or even killed. Anemone is fearless in combat and will risk her life as Dewey wishes it regardless of how bad things get. Powers and Abilities Anemone is extremely fearless fighter, and seems to have a knowledge on martial arts, she seems to have enhanced strength, durability, agility, and reflexes. She is also skilled in the use of guns and knife. Gallery Anemone evil schemes.gif Ane-mone.gif Anemone Eureka 7.jpeg Eureka Seven Anemone.jpeg Trivia *In the manga, Anemone loves sweet foods and candy, loves playing with her hair and singing. She is also not as cold and callous compared to her anime counterpart, although she still holds her murderous tantrum and almost killed Eureka once. *In the manga and novels, Anemone takes an immediate interest in Renton, finding him cute and knowing why Eureka easily fell in love with him. In the manga, she teased him by asking him to sleep with her, and in the novels, she forced him to go on a date with her. *In the manga, Anemone and Eureka were not always enemies; they are in fact close friends who were torn apart by the military and the war with the Coralians. Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Protagonists Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Supervillains Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Scapegoat Category:In Love